The Black Widow
by Hart4Ben
Summary: A wealthy widow comes to Virginia City seeking investment opportunities. A WHN for the season 11 episode "Long Way to Ogden" where Ben gambles the future of the Ponderosa when a convincing meat packer (Emmett J. Whitney) from Chicago, sets out to ruin the local cattle industry.


_**This trip is interminable! Oh Emmett, why did you have to go all the way to Nevada! You left me to pick up the pieces and finish what you didn't do! This was supposed to be it for us, the final haul, and then off we'd go to Europe. But instead you let that backcountry rancher get the better of you because you hired an incompetent who failed to get the job done! I knew I should have made the trip with you, as much as I would have hated it. At the least, you should have taken Tom with you. He has been your faithful friend or should I say cohort in crime. And my God - the western justice system. It must have been a sham of a trial! Murdered! Murdered in prison by some crazy man before Harry and I could get there to save you. Rest assured, MY LOVE, your nemesis will not go unpunished. The wheels are already in motion. It may take some time, but I needn't be in a hurry. I must get myself in the proper frame of mind. Even though it's been years since you coaxed me from the stage, you devil, my acting skills are still at the ready. I just need to focus.**_

 _ **Ohhh, but I will miss the galas and the hobnobbing with the other Chicago elites - we knew how to work them, you and I. We were a team - had an understanding. I allowed your dalliances in exchange for fine dresses, jewels, and only the minimal exercise of your husbandly rights, thank God! You were a hairy brute, Emmett, without even a clue as to how to treat a woman in bed. Regardless, we made it work. Shall we say, what goes around, comes around? We did put on a good show, though, didn't we, MY SWEET?**_

 _ **Why do these seats have to be so damned uncomfortable!**_

 _ **I'm so glad for the gift that you left me, MY DARLING! That envelope of information has been quite useful already. I had to threaten Martin with going to the "Tribune" and put him in his place in order to get the necessary financing for my little project. He thinks that just because you're gone and he is now the self-appointed president of Whitney Packing, I am going to merely disappear without so much as a peep! Well, Harry has that precious envelope safely hidden away under lock and key. If something untoward happens to me, then everything will come out and Martin will be left with an ash heap. All your years of planning and shrewd dealings were not in vain, MY DEAR. One way or another, I am going to live in Europe in high style thanks to the Whitney Packing Company and MR. BENJAMIN CARTWRIGHT! I remember you joking once that there is a special place in hell for people like us. I guess you know now, MY LOVE!**_

 _ **I've got to get some rest, but I can rest easily knowing that Tom is already there laying the groundwork for me. No Evie, you did not make the same mistake as your DEAR departed husband. You will be able to float in looking your best in - what's that town - Virginia City? It would figure! The only way they could attempt to bring some culture to such a God-forsaken place would be to steal a name from the east. God, are we not in Omaha yet?!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Ahhh, the whistle! Finally! Hmmm, more people here than I expected. Well, at least the depot looks new and up-to-date. There's a porter, thank God! What do you mean you don't know what a conveyance is? Hayseed! Don't you understand English, boy? Just keep smiling, Evie, and remain calm. This is only the beginning! Take a deep breath. You need to make a statement when you enter THE PALACE. Amazing! I can actually breathe here. The air is clean and the sky is a beautiful blue. Guess Nevada has a few things over Chicago.**_

 _ **This is obviously the place - name plastered on the front of the building! It's showtime, Evie my dear! Well now, this is ornate for a cowtown hotel. My, my Mr. Hotel manager peering over your glasses at me! Yes, a visceral response to my presence. Perfect! Just what I was hoping for. I'm sure the word will soon get around town that a beautiful, wealthy widow - or more than likely a piece of fresh meat - has arrived in the metropolis of Virginia City! Look at that! He kept his composure. Impressive, when dealing with Evelyn Robertson. Yes, that's right. I'm here to consider some investment opportunities with the aid of my late husband's cousin. Oh good, Tom has taken care of everything including reserving a room with a "view", such as it is in a town filled with cowboys and miners! Well, at least "Cousin" Tom is earning his money!**_

 _ **Where is that porter? Ah, there he is! Look at that! He has some manners and opens the door for a lady. Not the finest room I've ever seen, but much better than I thought it might be. Evie, you are definitely not in Chicago anymore when a porter tells you that you've given him too much for a tip! Ahh, but one never knows when a pair of young legs might come in handy and now you've got his attention. Good looking boy! Too bad - if he was just a little older and more filled out, what fun I could have! I definitely would not let him escape so quickly. God, it's been too long!**_

 _ **I'm famished. The rest of this unpacking can wait. Surely Tom is downstairs in the dining room by now. Better have a look in the mirror. Don't want to show up in front of the "natives" looking shabby!**_

 _ **The dining hall looks adequate. Hopefully the food is edible! Oh good, there's Tom right smack in the middle of the room. Exactly where I want to be! I knew I could count on him. Yes, that's right, Tom, we need to speak just a little louder than we should so that everyone can get the scoop on the intriguing new arrival to Virginia City. And you know how to help a lady be seated. I do like that! This western air seems to suit you, Tom, and your smile says that you are enjoying my idle chit chat. Hope you're comfortable. I can do this for hours! Not too much of a smile there, Tom, or you will give us away! You do know that I must put on the grieving widow performance for our audience!**_

 _ **So you've already prepared the way for me to see Mr. Walsh at the Bank of Virginia City and you've even spoken to the prominent and congenial Mr. Cartwright. What a boon! How generous of Cartwright to be willing to show us around the area and help us make connections. That's the least he should do after what he did to my husband!**_

 _ **Only time will tell if our dinner conversation fell on the ears of some of the town gossips. Tom seems to be enjoying our little game. I wonder how much time Cartwright spends in Virginia City. Well, with or without his presence, I fully intend to make myself known about town. My plans are moving right along. Even this bed is reasonably comfortable! Do not fear, my dear Emmett, I've got everything under control! Goodness that food is sitting heavy in my stomach. It tasted so good at the time - better than the past months of bile-producing plans of revenge.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Now that went splendidly! I bet you had Walsh quaking like a small child after a bad dream, didn't you Emmett? He thought nothing of me flaunting my deposit and credentials. Opened my account without hesitation and we even had a nice little chat about Tom and Ben Cartwright. Time, now, for a stroll down the boardwalk. These shops don't begin to compare to those in downtown Chicago, but at least Virginia City is not totally bereft of a woman's basic requirements.**_

 _ **Did I just hear someone calling Ben Cartwright's name? This really is a small town. Those two men across the street - one is a lawman and the other must be Cartwright! I'll just step into this dress shop and watch from the window. That's right, gentlemen, did you get a good look? Have you figured it out yet? Yes, I'm the one you've heard about. Cartwright, you're not bad looking for a rancher. Shame on you Tom for not sharing such important details with me. God, Cartwright, you put Emmett to shame. I may need to speed up my plans. It certainly would be unfortunate not to have a little bit of fun before I take you down! Patience, Evie, patience! Don't let your baser desires cause you to stumble.**_

 _ **No I don't need your help and, yes, I know that I have good taste in dresses! Steady Evie, don't get rattled by the saleslady. Just casually head back toward the hotel and pretend to ignore the two men gawking at you. No need to rush. Everything is going perfectly. How amusing! You can be satisfied for now to know that the GENTLEMEN are "interested" - maybe even lusting! Naughty, naughty, you poor old devils!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Taking a ride around town this afternoon to make plans was an excellent idea, Tom. The dining room is much too conspicuous and you definitely can't be seen coming to my room all the time, though I wouldn't mind that at all, "Cousin" Tom! Sadly, Evie, you cannot afford to take risks and must keep things on the up and up!**_

 _ **So Emmett messed things up royally and turned Cartwright into a local hero? Dammit, Emmett! Why did you have to make things so difficult? So many missed opportunities and a fortune lost because you cut corners. You're quite right, Tom, I do not want to hear that Ben Cartwright is too rich and powerful and his holdings too diverse to be taken down. Remember Evie, don't shoot the messenger. You're going to need Tom! Well, "Cousin", you can count on this: I'm not leaving here until Ben Cartwright is either ruined or dead! I would prefer both, but the fly in the ointment is that I do need to relieve him of some of his money before I head off to "greener pastures".**_

 _ **Oh, so you think there is another way to get at Cartwright? Emmett told you about my "powers of persuasion" and ability to use my "assets" to gain a man's attention. Surely you're not blushing, Tom! There is no Mrs. Cartwright, you say? Poor DEAR Mr. Cartwright is a widower? How convenient. Just he and his two sons live on that great big ranch. He must be terribly lonely and desperate for some feminine companionship!**_

 _ **This does present an interesting possibility, but we must keep up appearances for now. Unfortunately these kinds of things take time. We will see if I've still got my touch! Oh, I do wonder just how much touching will be necessary! Yes, it's time to take Mr. Cartwright up on his offer. An invitation to dinner should be just the ticket. I need to know exactly what kind of man I'm dealing with. I'm sure that even the great Ben Cartwright has a weakness or two! Then the "Black Widow" will begin to spin her web.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **He's dignified, courteous, confident, and so VERY masculine. My, what striking silver hair he has, and, God, that smile! Your large hand gently holds mine in greeting. Damn! Why do you have to be my enemy? Well, at least having such a fine specimen of manhood to focus on will make this game much more satisfying! Cartwright, you may be discreet and proper, but you DO like what you see, don't you? You can't fool me! That light in your eyes is more than just "congeniality".**_

 _ **So he rushed right into town to come to our aid after being gone to Carson City on business. Is he truly the self-sacrificing sort, or was that glimpse of me on the street the other day enough to pique his curiosity? Yes, Tom, we must suffer through all this folderol of pleasantries, but you see, it's all quite necessary. I must smile appropriately and show great interest in DEAR BEN so as not to give the wrong impression!**_

 _ **Empathy - he has genuine empathy for the suffering widow! Unbelievable! If you only knew who you were talking to, Ben Cartwright, I'm certain you would not be so sympathetic to my plight! Evie, you must force an uncomfortable pause here so that he thinks you don't want to dredge up your sorrow! Good, he took the bait and will, like almost every man, be content to talk about himself. That's right Ben, the more you talk, the less that I will need to say. Please, regale us with your saga! Pour yourself another glass of wine,Tom. It's going to be a long night!**_

 _ **I wonder what time it is? Most of the other tables are empty. Incredible! How did I allow myself to get so absorbed in his story. That voice is mesmerizing! No! No, Evie! You've lost your focus. Finally! He's going to take his leave, but wait. Is he going to make things easier for me? An invitation to the ranch tomorrow? You must not seem too eager, Evie. He is persistent, though. Perfect! Of course we accept. Those eyes, so warm and sincere - I'm not sure that I would have been able to refuse him even if his invitation didn't advance my plans!**_

 _ **Oh now, Tom, don't look so shocked. It was all so easy, wasn't it? It's really very basic - a lonely man and a "lonely", "vulnerable" widow floundering in a man's world. It's natural - even carnal - he can smell it and soon he will not be able to shake loose from the thought of fulfilling his desires. Patience is the key to setting an enticing snare. All in good time, Evie. All in good time!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **You say we were already on Ponderosa property when we were about halfway to the house? I am in the presence of a Nevadan monarch! This house is impressive - masculine and rustic - a home that suits Ben Cartwright. Well, enjoy it while you can. Who knows who will own your glorious Ponderosa in another year! Hoss, what a name, but it certainly fits him. - awkward and a bit uncomfortable in the presence of a refined woman. Joseph - your mother was obviously a stunning woman. He is dashing and charming and not the least bit intimidated by a beautiful woman. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him, but alas, I must stay focused on his father!**_

 _ **The food is delicious, just as Ben said it would be. At least, I will have that to look forward to when I am invited to dine here again! I hope Tom can keep the conversation steered toward topics that will engross these men. The less I have to talk the better. I will just sit here and fawn over my host. Finally, it's time to leave. Ben has paraded us all over this ranch and now insists on meeting us in Virginia City tomorrow. So the timber business is booming, is it? He's determined to introduce me to some of the muckety-mucks. What I must endure to entrap Mr. Cartwright!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **How many days has it been now - ten - twelve? I've seen Ben Cartwright almost every day - dinners at the hotel and here at the ranch. I even attended church with him - what an awful experience. It would be my luck that the minister would choose that day to rain down conviction on his flock! If I ever set foot in that church again, it will be too soon! And now I'm muddling along alone without Tom. My dear COUSIN had to leave because it was getting exceedingly awkward. He felt like a fifth wheel, but he's not far away - just in Reno. He will be back before the finale! Evie, your "vulnerability" and "naiveté" have been the ideal lure for SWEET BEN! Day three, he kissed my hand and day five, my cheek. By day eight, we were enjoying a moonlit walk. I set the perfect silhouette against the backdrop of the luminous body. The poor man could not help but kiss me and since then has done so whenever parting. He is working his way into your glistening web, Evie. It won't be long now! While we are sitting here with his sons at the dinner table finishing our meal, I can tell by the look in Ben's eyes that he's got something planned. A picnic at Lake Tahoe tomorrow - that sounds lovely and should work to my advantage! Just the two of us, I'm sure - probably secluded - a perfect setting to capture you. But what kind of expressions are those, Hoss and Joe? You are certainly a suspicious one, Joe, and protective of your PA! It appears that you don't want your father to take me there. You're worried, aren't you? You think that it's all happening too fast. It's that place, isn't it? It's significant - I'm possibly moving one step closer to becoming the next Mrs. Cartwright, if my intuition is correct!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **It is a truly beautiful day and the view of the Sierra Nevadas surrounding the crystal blue lake is breathtaking. But what about this view, Ben, as I stand here gazing out over Tahoe - my dress fluttering in the breeze - fine wisps of golden brown hair floating about my face? Why isn't he taking me into his arms and kissing me? Are those tears? Is he choking up just at the sight of mountains and water? What kind of man are you, Ben Cartwright? Why does he have to be so damned pure and sincere - so genuinely in love with this land. It makes me tempted to forget, but no! You can't forget, Evie! You must not let down your guard. Stay strong - the show has really only begun!**_

 **I slip my arm through his and lean against his shoulder while keeping my eyes fixed on the lake. I wait in silence for him to make the next move. He fills his lungs with pristine mountain air and brings his arm around my back to turn me toward him. He lays the other hand against my cheek and I close my eyes and pretend to revel in his touch. Then he pulls me into his firm body. His full lips enclose mine, I melt into him and wait for him to release the kiss. His rich brown eyes are locked on mine as he shares with me what I already know. This is his special place and though it's only been a few weeks, he brought me here to tell me that he wants us to have a future together, if I'm willing. Yes, Ben, there is nothing that I could want more because now I have you exactly where I want you! The look in his eyes is pure joy and I feel just the slightest twinge of guilt. To distract myself, I run my hands up the front of his shirt and playfully tease at a button as I watch his reaction. He sucks in a deep breath but then surprisingly takes my hands and kisses them. He claims that he wants me but is willing to wait until after the wedding ceremony. What a shame! We're not children! Oh how pious and upright you are, Ben Cartwright! What a wasted opportunity, but I remain in character.**

 **So you love me, Ben, and want to marry me? Au contraire, mon ami, you love the character I've played so exquisitely for you - the sweet and lovely widow who has grieved for a year and a half and now can no longer bear the thought of living alone the rest of her days! Do I love you? Oh yes, Ben! I love that you are going to give me everything I want. I love the fact that we are going to honeymoon somewhere like - San Francisco - yes, that would be perfect! I love that I am going to drug you and then you will wake up just long enough to see that your wife has been brutally killed. Of course, it will all be staged, but you won't know that, and then the great Ben Cartwright will be so grief-stricken after the loss of yet another wife that he will take his own life. What a pity! And I love that your dear, devoted sons will not be able to wait to find out the truth when they get a wire for ransom; so by the time they figure things out, your DEAR WIFE, Evelyn, will have escaped under an assumed name. Oh, yes, Ben, I do love you!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Tom is back to finalize our plans. He's made all the arrangements. Ben and I will leave for San Francisco the day after the ceremony. Once we are there, some poor unfortunate soul will meet her demise in my stead and then the end for Ben Cartwright will come quickly. As soon as the money is available, I will board a train and cross the country. I cannot wait to walk the streets of Paris!**_

 _ **What was that? Who in the world could be at the door? Ben? He's not supposed to be here until dinnertime this evening. Don't panic. Yes, Tom! Get behind the screen and don't make a sound! Think cheerful thoughts, Evie. You've not got a care in the world! Slow and easy. Check your dress and your hair. Ready.**_

 _ **Ben NEEDS to speak with me, but why? What my BELOVED, no kiss? Something's changed. He looks bothered and uncomfortable. He's wringing his hat and won't take a seat. He has questions? But we are getting married in two days and then leaving for San Francisco! What does he mean that all depends on my answers? Adam? What does Adam have to do with this? I've never met him!**_

 _ **Marriages are built of truth and trust, you say? Why of course I trust you, Ben! Why is he grimacing and turning away when I reach for his cheek? Now his face is growing hard. Emmett J. Whitney? His widow? Ben's velvet smooth voice suddenly has a razor-sharp edge. Don't make that accusation, Ben! How can he know that? Relax Evie. You must be calm. All is not yet lost!**_

 _ **Was I an actress in New York? How the hell did Adam make that connection? Boston - is that where he is? I performed there once or twice years ago and he saw me, while he was in college? Impossible! I bet it was Joe that contacted Adam - that meddling, suspicious brat!**_

 _ **You must regain your composure, Evie. Imagine an innocent child running through a meadow full of flowers. You can do it, Evie! But Ben's body is stiff and his face is taut. He knows I'm lying! You would have made a terrible actor, Ben, and yet it's My eyes that have betrayed me! Dammit! I had him, but I'm losing ground! Emmett - a ruthless swindler! No! How dare he look at me with disgust! It's all his fault that Emmett died and left me without the riches I was due! He sealed Emmett's fate and sent him to prison where that lunatic killed him! Stop! Stop roaring at me! Those dark eyes! They are cutting me! Peeling away my facade to get at the truth! "No! It's all your fault, Ben Cartwright!**_

 _ **Why the charade? You owe me, Ben Cartwright! His arrogance and condescension - I cannot abide it any longer! Stop trying to grab my hands. He deserves the beating! He deserves this and much more! I hate you, Ben Cartwright, I hate you! You've ruined my life and my plans!**_

 _ **Tom? Tom's coming to my rescue! Yes, Tom, kill him! Kill Ben Cartwright! What was that - a shot -the door - voices? Why does my dress feel damp? It's getting dark - my web is torn - the curtain is falling -**_

 _ **Emmett - my love - I hope you were wrong about hell -**_


End file.
